Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for detecting fraud in a game in a casino or an error or fraud at the time of wagering chips or doing settlement.
Related Art
Casinos are attempting to prevent various types of fraud. The casino is equipped with a surveillance camera for surveilling fraud to prevent fraud by determining fraud of a game, fraud of a win or lose result, or fraud of collection or redemption of chips from images from the surveillance cameras.
On the other hand, in order to the number or total amount of wagered chips, proposed is a technique of attaching an wireless IC (RFID) tag to each chip to recognize the amount of the chip.
In a card game monitoring system disclosed in WO 2015/107902 A, fraud monitoring is performed by determining through image analysis of movement of chips whether or not the chips placed on a gaming table are collected or redeemed in accordance with a win or lose result.